This laboratory is involved in defining the in vivo biologic effects of immune enhancing reagents in rodent models. In particular, the administration of interleukin-2 (IL-2), an immune enhancing lymphokine, is being investigated in murine and rat models to establish rational approaches to the immunotherapy of cancer. The bioavailability, toxicity, iummune effects and antitumor effects of IL-2 are being examined in these models. Mechanisms of tumor rejection in a specific adoptive immunotherapy model is being investigated. Requirements for successful adoptive immunotherapy are being defined in this model.